


Mega gets drugged my a mother fucking fairy oh no how could this happen-

by Misticloyal



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Literally just two idiots trying their hardest not to out themselves and then failing miserably, M/M, Mega done messed up and it's not even his fault, Mega had exactly one job, Mega has trust issues fight me, No beta we die like Tommy's mental state in the DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misticloyal/pseuds/Misticloyal
Summary: The tags basically are the description but I'll say that basically Mega find fairy. Fairy did spell => Mega is tipsy turvy. Zelk has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Mega gets drugged my a mother fucking fairy oh no how could this happen-

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping irl cc's that's WEIRDCHAMP and I'm not doing that in any way shape or form. 
> 
> Credits to Faded-Red they are the greatest (like all my ZelkPvP content comes from their AU) and pls go look at their books they did this thing where they created a one shot book separately from Soul Seeking and it kinda died a little so pls go look it's very good yes- ok now continue. (To be fair, their book is on Wattpad but they write really well- they kinda deserve to move to a03 ngl but eh they do whatever they want I don't judge =.=)

Mega sighed and sank into the warm sheets of the giant tent. If you told him he’d be doing this a few weeks ago, he’d probably stab your face in and leave your body parts scattered for the vultures to feast upon. He sensed Zelk come to the edge of the pillow infested sea and raised his head weakly to see him. His bewildered expression was very amusing to process, but it felt like his mind was swimming in molasses. Too busy trying to clear out all the ick and clutter plaguing his brain.

  
“What’s with all the pillows?” Zelk asked, gingerly stepping out onto the soft covering. Mega was about to ask him where the floor went but then he remembered that you couldn’t see it at all; it was covered completely with blankets and fluff. He resolved to murmuring, too tired to raise his voice through his mind speaking technique.

[Some fairy popped in and charmed the _fuck_ out of me. I killed it, but s’didn’t stop the spell…] He trailed off, momentarily forgetting what he was doing because what the actual hell were those pink and yellow squares dancing around on the sides of his tent??

Zelk stared for a few minutes at the complete blissed out expression on the usually cold-faced fae. He wasn’t about to assume, but then he caught sight of Mega’s dilated pupils staring voids into him. Yeah, there was no excuse for those types of eyes. Zelk then put two and two together and promptly laughed so hard, he thought he wheezed out one of his lungs.

  
“Oh my- Oh my _gods_ , MEGA!” The other snapped his gaze to him when guardian managed to yell his name.

“A-hah, are you- holy _shit_ \- are you high?!” A comically long pause filled the space before Mega hesitantly asked,

[No, I’m Mega, what the shit is a high? Also why are there yellow triangles spinning in the ceiling?] Zelk jerked his gaze to follow Mega’s only to be met with the disappointing point of the tip of his tent.

“Yeah, you’re definitely high. That charm must’ve been sort of drugging spell. You say you killed it?”

[Uh huh, it bled all over my stupid pillows. I kicked it out. It’s a stupid fairy,] The last part was said more quietly. Almost to himself, although Zelk was pretty close to him anyway. He noticed the slightly slurred speech as well; how his ‘S’s in particular were pronounced a little more than how they should be. It worried him a little. Mega giggled and put his finger to his own lips.

[Shhh, don’t tell it I said that,] Normally, Zelk would laugh his ass off but he was too busy staring because Mega was grinning widely now, and seeing Mega smile…he’d like to see it again; it was beautiful and adorable at the same time. Even his sharp teeth, usually menacing and shark-like were only harmlessly poking out of his mouth and when he tilted his head to the side, he could hardly believe that this is the same person that could mercilessly mass-murder an entire crowd.

Zelk debated whether or not to tell the fae that the fairy was- well, dead, so it’s not like it could know. He decided against it, since only the gods know what high Mega would do with processing that information.

“Nah, you’re good. I won’t tell it,” The light up in Mega’s eyes was totally worth it.

[Our little secret,] He giggled again and flopped on his back bouncing a little on the soft floor. Zelk sighed and watched the expressions on the other shift at rapid paces.

Thinking when you’re high is a terrible thing. Usually, you’d want to keep a balance between having nothing and random things to focus on. That way, your mind can’t overcompensate on real relevant things, and stick to the dumb irrelevant ones.

[Zelk, why can’t I speak?] He choked on air. Mega said his name; that’s _not_ common. Not common at all, in fact it was super mega _ultra_ -uncommon, and he doesn’t think it’s ever happened before.

“I, uh. I don’t know, you’ve never told me,” He answered, choosing to fall down next to him. He was caught off guard by the comfortableness of the pillows and blankets. Where the fuck had Mega gotten these anyway? It’s not like he could just make them appear out of thin air…

“Where the hell did you get all the pillows and blankets?” Mega huffed rather cutely and buried himself more into what seemed like a small burrow he formed, shaping the blankets so they curved in a neat cave around him.

[Fluffy things came from fairy,] He said, apparently completely distracted from the previous question. That was quick. An awkward pause came by until it was inevitably broken. It was fairly short lived in Mega’s opinion, but then again he was just thinking about what number is the color pink so…

[Make the squares go away, they keep whispering things to me,] Zelk’s ears twitched when Mega shuffled around more, presumably to get comfortable, and his mind drifts off as he zones out because seriously, the other had _no right_ being that adorable. What kind of messed up world did he live in, in which a deadly creature that could cut off his head with no remorse also acts like a lost kitten when high?

Zelk concludes that seeing Mega like this would only happen once in his entire infinite life, and he secretly prayed that whoever that fairy was gets a proper treatment in the afterlife. Then, he decided that he should try something. It was something extremely risky and would probably result in the walls of the tent running red, but at least he got to see Mega getting wacky as fuck. It’s a win in his books.

So, he carefully scoots over to where Mega was still smoothing out his pillows and crawls in. The fae stiffens and whips around.

He watches Zelk, gaze analyzing, studying for any movement that could be threatening. The atmosphere is not so much filled with tension as it is pressure. Someone was compressing the air between them. Suffocating, but not.

Seeing Mega try to process things while in this state was probably one of the best things Zelk had ever seen. Instead of his eyes sharp and piercing, they were dulled down and unfocused, flicking back and forth between different attributes on the guardian’s clothes. Mouth pulled in a small line, trying to figure out why on earth Zelk would’ve moved into his base because _he_ built it! Why does he have to _share_? Ugh, sharing. He should kick him out. But that would be mean, wouldn’t it? Nah. It’s Zelk; he could stand him. They stared at each other. And now Mega’s eyes weren’t as unfocused as they were before. Now, they glinted with… _something_ and Zelk would be damned if he didn’t figure out what it was.

He reached over and tugged Mega’s wrist towards to him. He didn’t know why he did it. No clue, and it scared him in some way because in the back of his mind, the information that the rest of the group is still outside and could wake up any second, was pounding away at his nervous system. Fortunately for him, his brain quickly shoved that worry out of the way because Mega was actually _listening_ to him and-

Oh.

Okay, he could handle this. He could totally- yeah never mind. He definitely could _not_ handle that.

Mega curling up next to him, back pressed against his chest breathing in and out so _so_ calmly. How was this real? Was he fucking dreaming or some shit? Zelk ran a hand though the other’s hair. Just to see what would happen, y’know? If he dies now, he thinks he’ll die a happy man and won’t complain in the slightest. And suddenly his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest because the fae fucking _sighed_ and leaned into the touch.

‘Holy mother of whatever god was listening please don’t let this be a dream’ He thought, cautiously bringing his other arm, to lean against the convenient wall of pillows propped up. Carefully, _gently_ moving to bring the curled-up figure with him- _please don’t leave, don’t get up-_ then, continuing with the playing Mega’s hair because how was it so silky soft??

It ran like a river through his fingers, and suddenly he was extremely thankful that he woke up to check on him early this morning. Brown locks were combed through, making absolutely sure that there were no knots because Mega didn’t deserve knots in his hair, he was too pretty and a hum of content that Zelk would not believe that Mega made if he heard it anonymously.

Again, his suspicious were pushing back the blissful feeling, arguing that Zelk had fallen deep into the trap of glamour and he was being tricked but he refused to believe it. Zelk physically refused to believe this was a trick and now that he thinks about it, it wasn’t that refused to believe it. It was more of the fact that he prayed with all of the energy in his soul that Mega as cruel as to make him _imagine_ this whole thing.

Luckily, fate wasn’t about to disappoint him either because unbeknownst to the guardian when fae’s are drugged or to some degree messed with their mental state, their magic fizzles out like if you pinched the end of a fire. Still glowing, but weakly and it wouldn’t be able to do a lot of things other than let off a spark every now and then. So, in other words, even if Mega was actively trying to trick Zelk, it would appear extremely messy and unorganized, easily picked apart.

Finally, Zelk broke the peaceful silence gently.

“What’re they telling you- the shapes I mean. You said they’re…saying things?” He felt Mega tense, and he was about to throw a fit right there because he’s such an idiot, why did he say something he should’ve just shut up and stayed quiet- But all the smaller one did was shift, so his body was more buried under blankets.

[Mhm, they were really annoying. Kept telling me about tricks and things, quite the silly bunch. My favorite were the-uhm the…uh- pink ones. Yeah, they told me ‘bout you and…] He hesitated and Zelk actually thought the poor fae fell asleep until he craned his neck a little only to see the most adorable frown of concentration on his face.

On another note, his interest was piqued. So Mega’s high ass was seeing shapes that were telling things about him, were they? Were these shapes even fucking real? Probably not, but in this world you honestly never know. Were they a representation of Mega’s thoughts? He’s stumbled upon a few drunks in his forest that babbled on and on about “those fucking green balls whispering some real nasty shit” which simply turned out to be them projecting their feelings towards things.

[And-but, they were saying some things that were pretty mean too,] Zelk was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Mega had gotten some of his shit together and was continuing.

“Really? What kinds of things?” He prompted, expecting the “mean” things to be about him, considering all the interactions they’ve had mostly being fighting. He was very much mistaken.

[They…they were telling me that things are wrong with me- like- like how I can kill things without feeling bad? Cos, sure I can do that no problem, but then why did I feel bad when you got cut that one time? Yeah, and- and! They kept insisting that I was making it up so I feel better and it made me feel mad. Like…like, what? I’m not allowed to feel that way? I’m not worth it? I wanna stab those stupid pink shapes- but they’re on thin ice cuz, they _also_ tell me nice things,]

During the whole rant Mega’s hands flew into motion, waving around and occasionally sending an ice shard flying through the fragile cloth above them. (He’d curse out the shapes for moving when he’d “miss”)

[…yea, most of ‘em are fine I _guess_ , but the best parts are when they tell me that the guardian don’t hate me. That feels nice, like I didn’t spend all this good hardworking time, figuring out how I can possible _love_ -] Aaaaaand there it went. Zelk’s fingers faltered, but only for a moment. He had to unpack everything that had just occurred, because there was a lot.

Overwhelming situations are the _worst_. Like, Mega apparently struggles with self-esteem issues that Zelk needed to take care of right away because how _dare_ he think of himself like that? Not worth it?! Oh _please_ , Mega was the most beautiful creature Zelk had ever seen, and he was not going to let that fact stay unknown for very long.

That leads him the more prominent point which is that Mega had frozen dead still after he said the word ‘love’ (Which Zelk can still not believe he actually said, by the way.) and had not moved in approximately a minute and a half.

You’ve ever seen those rush hours of ants in a work farm? No, not when they’re delivering food in a straight line, we’re talking about when everyone is climbing over each other to get to their queen, when they’re all swarming over each other. Yes, that’s the best way to describe how Mega’s thought process was right now. Overheating cogs in a clock, spinning so fast they can’t even line up anymore.

Mega felt like he was currently crashing down into an ocean and sinking to the bottom of it because he had done something very, very bad. That something was speak one of his most closely guarded secrets to the guardian he was trying to _not_ tell it to. He had _one_ job to do, and he’d failed it on the excuse that he was too busy venting. Shit.

And he was panicking now, because he felt the fingers carefully trekking paths through his hair falter. He felt them stutter with surprise and that was not good, because that meant that Zelk had heard what he said and was now _processing_ said words. Not good. Definitely not good.

“Are you alright, Mega?” He murmured, and how was he so calm about this!? Zelk tone didn’t even seem _worried_.

[No,] He responded, sounding a lot quieter than he meant to. He didn’t mean to sound as vulnerable as he did, it just sort of… _happened_. Somehow.

“It’s alright, the feeling’s mutual,”

…

What?

Well that’s a surprise. Mega’s normal brain would be running in circles not knowing what to do, however this was not the case. Instead, his clouded thoughts were so out of it, that he simply sagged in relief and huddled closer to Zelk’s warmth. To give him some credit, it was _really_ fucking cold in the stupid tent.

The guardian’s mind was also having a small inner breakdown, but it was quickly put out when the fae seemed to take the information well.

  
[Thank the fucking gods,] He grumbled and hastily shuffled over to bury his face in the soft clothing of the guardian, mind completely oblivious of the new feeling between them. All that mattered was that the comfortableness and warmth that was radiating off the other was pleasing and Mega wished he could have this more often. He took a breath and melted like a puddle in Zelk’s arms.

There was actually no way this was happening right now. No way Mega would do this willingly. The pure amount of embarrassment the fae would’ve felt was too much of a price.

“Mega?” A small hum. So small and weak and frail like he _trusted_ him and-

“How can I tell this is real? Do something to convince me you’re not somehow glamouring this,” The fae raised his head elegantly, drawing himself up much like a royal serpent. He stared at him, observing again. He needed a proper grip on what he was thinking of doing before he could properly move and if looking at how fucking pretty the other was to him helped, then what was the problem?

Their gazes met someone quickly and Zelk noticed for the first time that Mega seemed conflicted. His hand was gathering and almost _ripping apart_ the material underneath them. The weight of his question was completely lost to Zelk in favor of concern and confusion. He didn’t mean to pressure Mega or anything-

[Kiss me,]

.

.

.

Zelk blanked. And then his face grew hot. And then he realized that Mega’s face- the one that’s usually pale white porcelain- _bored_ \- was a flushed pink and he was glaring at the pillow, his hands were clawing to pieces.

The blatant show of vuerability was a _huge_ step for the fae already, and frankly Zelk was honored to be asked but-

  
“A-are you… sure? I-I mean trust- _trust_ me I’m not complaining but-” The other shot him a glare in true Mega fashion, and leaned forward, pressing himself fairly close to the guardian.

[If you don’t kiss me now, I will definitely change my mind about it later; so you got _one chance_ while I’m still unnaturally confident because of that idiotic pixie,] And Zelk couldn’t really _deny_ him, it was by his own request anyway right?

He gently leaded, tugging Mega closer to him. God, kissing the fae felt like a dream. It was off-putting in a way, the difference between them; him, a guardian of a forest and weaver of reality to create life if he wished, and Mega, a fae from the winter court able to pierce through someone’s body quick and precise with a single flick of his wrist. Opposites. Yet they were preforming the most endearing act Zelk (and probably Mega too) had ever experienced.

There was a balanced push and pull of how the kiss worked. Mega’s hand coming up to grasp at Zelk’s collar was leveled with Zelk’s own tracing softly on the other’s cheek. A subconscious lean into the warmth radiating from their closeness, and a resistance against it forming a stable standstill between them.

So incredibly comfortable, and each one so much more willing to give what they could to feel like this again.

Quiet.

Calm.

Trust- Mega can’t breathe. He can’t breathe but he also doesn’t want to move. His lungs were burning but the warmth felt so nice. So kind and welcoming, like Zelk was _okay_ with them doing this (and now Mega knew that he _was_ but still-).

Yeah, no he needed to breathe. He tugs at Zelk’s flowy sleeve, a warning that they needed to stop. Almost instantaneously, Zelk pulled away. It wasn’t harsh or urgent either; simply a gentle lift off of Mega’s lips.

“You alright?” He drew in a shuddering breath and sighed, mumbling, [Had to breathe,]. And he could tell that the elk wanted to say something else, but the feeling of kissing was new and intoxicating and- well, it was addicting, so he had to do it again.

Mega surged forward in a bout of spontaneous decision making that he mentioned earlier, cutting off Zelk’s open mouth ready to say something and instead establishing that even though he may give in, like when Zelk lead, he wouldn’t let go of control _that_ easily.

Having absolutely no idea what he’s doing, he bunches up Zelk’s collar in his hands and tries to tug him closer than he already is because he could only focus on one person and that person was too far away from him. Said person made a sound of annoyance from being cut off, but a sigh of content when he felt familiar grip of his cloak desperately pulling him forward. It was good to see Mega getting more comfortable with acts of emotion. Especially given his whole background as a fae.

It was surprising, the amount of gratefulness Zelk sensed from Mega as he rested one of his hands on his shoulder blade. Possibly not gratefulness… Comfort? It was a feeling of great endearment for sure. Was that love? Appreciation maybe? He pressed back into the lips resting on his, completely ignoring his need to breathe because if he was going to pass out while kissing Mega, it was _definitely_ worth it.

Although both of them needed air, without meaning to, it turned into a competition of some sort. Zelk didn’t know whether Mega was comfortable enough with kissing to deal with tongue kissing anyway, so he stuck to trying to not wince at the lack of oxygen flowing into his lungs. He was proven that Mega was a very quick learner however, because when they broke apart for a second time, each heaving breaths trying not to break under the pressure of one another, he heard in his ear,

[If anyone comes in right now and murders a vital asset to our plan, I will not hesitate to kill you,] To Mega’s disappointment his threat fell on ignorant ears with Zelk laughing and muttering back, working around the string of saliva connecting their mouths. “There’s the Mega personality I know; I was worried you were to blissed out for your own good,”

The fae rolled his eyes, of course the god would focus on his personality than his actual threat. However, despite the snarkiness he portrayed, he let himself curl into Zelk’s lap, enjoying the pure _warmth_ in just laying there.

“How keen are you to taking a lazy day?” Zelk asked, combing a hand through his hair, which surprisingly had the same affect it did last time.

[Over my dead corpse, we are not taking a lazy day-]

“Pleaaaase? I made sure we can afford a few off days to make sure the mortals don’t burn themselves out-” The fae shifted to bury his head further in the crook of his neck, bringing his spindly legs to curl himself into a small ball.

[No. We’re moving on, so we can move _along_ with our plan, I’ve had enough of you trying to delay-]

“Pretty please? I promise I won’t bother you too much in the next couple of days?” The guardian offers, making sure to rest against the back of Mega’s small pillow cave wall.

[…] The offer was tempting. _Really_ tempting, and Mega really didn’t want to give in but- but it was just so comfortable, and he hadn’t been like this in so _long_ -

[Fine, you get _one day_ ,] He drapes his arms around Zelk’s neck, humming in content.

[I’m just not getting up from here, so you can’t do anything anyway,] He mumbles triumphantly. The other didn’t mind, honestly.

“Ohh noo, please get off of me, what will I ever do now that I cannot enjoy my day off?” He laughs. Mega’s mouth twitched into the smallest of grins.

[Suffer,] He replies.

\--

And if Skeppy managed to walk in to find the two on top of each other, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Well, he did _not_ bring it up, when they next came out around the next night.

“Uuhm, guys…?” A shard of ice flew past his cheek.

“We’re having a day off, congratulations you guys get to dick around and do whatever you want. Enjoy it as long as it lasts,” Zelk tells him from across the tent, and then smiles when he hears the swordsman yelp as Mega flicked his wrist promptly sending him flying out the tent door.

\--

{Bonus thing I wrote that was supposed to happen at some point in which Mega straight up has a breakdown F in chat for Mega smh}

Wait, what? Was that a- He sat up abruptly and turned to look at Mega.

The fae was sitting in a way similar to a small child would and was sniffling, rubbing at his eyes fiercely.

“Woah, Mega you okay there?”

[I can’t cry! Why can’t I cry? What’s _wrong_ with me?!] And that broke him a little because when Mega turned to look at him, his eyes were all teary, but he was telling the truth. No amount of water could leak out, even if it seemed like Mega couldn’t physically _see_ anymore because of all the tears.

“Oh, Mega- Nonono, hey. Come here,” Zelk’s urge to protect the fae grew immensely. He scooted over to where he was sitting and wiped away the water in his eyes. He was so focused on Mega, that he didn’t even notice the other actually _letting_ him touch him. Which also never happened.

“Nothing’s wrong with you ‘kay? You’re fae, which means a lot of things- Gods, don’t say that. There absolutely nothing wrong with that, you’re _perfect_ the way that you are,” That set Mega off because at heartbreaking as it sounds, Zelk doesn’t think anyone had ever told him that. The tears gathering were more, and Zelk wiped more of them away, trying to compensate for the lack of being able to…release them.

[Y-you’re _lying_ to me. I’m not-] Zelk covered his mouth and hissed to him.

“Shut. Up. You’re amazing, beautiful, adorable and a smart little shit. If you contradict me, I- I’ll tell that fairy what you said,” Mega gasped, suddenly more concerned about the dead being rather than his self-worth. (Ouch)

[You _wouldn’t_!]

“I would. I’ll do it, if you keep insisting those things,” The other sighed and sagged his shoulders, drooping his posture.

[Fine,] He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away.

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Zelk huffed, still keeping a hand on Mega’s back, rubbing small circles. The fae just hummed tiredly, eyes already half-lidded.


End file.
